


Should I See A Psychiatrist?

by PrettyInHumanSkin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Conversion Therpy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make Up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInHumanSkin/pseuds/PrettyInHumanSkin
Summary: Marvin hovered over Whizzer’s seat at the table, Jason sitting across from him, and Trina was pacing a little."So.." Whizzer cleared his throat slightly."Whizzer, should I see a psychiatrist ?" Jason asked, his front row teeth sticking over his bottom lip a little."Well…" Whizzer started and felt a flick on the back of his head, "Ow.." he muttered.He collected himself and started again, "Jason, sometimes psychiatrists aren’t…" Trina cleared her throat loudly making Whizzer abruptly stop. He looked to Trina and then up at Marvin. Before making eye contact with Jason.





	

Marvin hovered over Whizzer’s seat at the table, Jason sitting across from him, and Trina was pacing a little. 

"So.." Whizzer cleared his throat slightly. 

"Whizzer, should I see a psychiatrist ?" Jason asked, his front row teeth sticking over his bottom lip a little. 

"Well…" Whizzer started and felt a flick on the back of his head, "Ow.." he muttered.

He collected himself and started again, "Jason, sometimes psychiatrists aren’t…" Trina cleared her throat loudly making Whizzer abruptly stop. He looked to Trina and then up at Marvin. Before making eye contact with Jason.

"No, " he said quick and heard a gasp from Trina so continued as fast as he could. "They will never answer your questions, just try to fix you. Do not see one." 

Trina went over to Jason quickly to try and talk him into one as Marvin grabbed one of Whizzer’s shoulders to drag him down the hall. 

The brute of a man pushed Whizzer into the bedroom and slammed the door. "How could you!" he shouted to Whizzer, who stumbled to sit on the foot rest at the end of the bed. Wincing slightly at his roaring voice. 

"I-I... I’m sorry but he asked for my opinion... I’m not going to lie-" 

Marvin cut off his sentence quickly, "That's not your choice! He is a child, my child! Trina and I agreed he needed to see one, you were supposed to tell him he did!" 

"Marv…" Whizzer croaked out softly, "I-I couldn’t, I love Jason. I’m… I’m not going to subject him to that.."

Marvin chuckled bitterly and shook his head, "Do you really think that's your choice. He isn’t YOUR son!" Marvin worked himself into a roar, raging and shouting at Whizzer. Finding himself raising his hand to strike the quivering man.

"Marvin please!" Whizzer shouted putting his hands over his face. That snapped Marvin out of it, as he started to hear the sniffles of Whizzer, and tears darting down his cheeks. 

"Whizzer.." Marvin lowered his hand and sat by him. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry… please…" he touched Whizzer’s cheek and the male leaned into him. Resting his head in the crook of Marvin’s neck, listening to Marvin’s apologies as he rubbed his fingers on the soft material of Whizzer’s polo.

 "You… you don’t know what it’s like.." Whizzer said softly, "Therapy.. for kids. It’s so different.." He croaked out. "All they want to do is change you…" 

Marvin’s fingers stalled, "Whizzer… were you sent to.." he couldn’t even believe he was saying the words. "Conversion therapy?" 

The torrent of Whizzer’s tears answered Marvin’s question. "Baby, oh my sweet pretty boy, was it your parents?" Whizzer’s crooked nod made spikes of anger shoot through Marvin’s brain. 

"I’ll kill 'em.." he muttered holding onto Whizzer as tight as he could.    

He chuckled bitterly, kissing Marvin’s neck softly, "T-Thanks honey.."


End file.
